Bridgett Riley
|birthplace = Oakville, Missouri, USA |deathday = |deathplace = |roles = Stunt double |image2 = Bridgett Riley, Beyond.jpg |caption2 = ... as stunt double for Sofia Boutella }} Bridgett Riley is a stuntwoman, martial artist, and professional kickboxer and boxer who worked as stunt double for Jolene Blalock in the second season episode . She filmed her scenes in end- on location in Ventura County, California. More recently, she worked for Stunt Coordinator Mike Gunther as stunt double for Sofia Boutella on the ''Star Trek'' film sequel . http://www.babydollriley.org/resume.html Boxing Hailing from Oakville, Missouri, Riley moved to Southern California while working as airline attendant and starting to learn martial arts. She took part in several competitions, won five kickboxing titles, and held the IFBA's world Bantamweight championship for some time. Known under her fight name "Baby Doll", she started boxing professional in the early 1990s and received the title world champion in 1998. On 4 May 2003 she won her last professional match against Nicole Gallegos. Riley has a record of 15 wins, 3 losses and 1 draw, with 7 wins by knockout and has also been inducted into the Black Belt Hall of Fame in 1998. http://boxrec.com/boxer/20040 http://www.womenboxing.com/biog/interviews/briley_01.htm Stunts Riley made her way into the stunts business when she was found by a talent agent during a training session and found herself soon after as a regular stunt performer on the set of the television series Mighty Morphin Power Rangers on which she worked between 1993 and 1995. She doubled actress Thuy Trang as the yellow ranger and was one of the regular "putty patrolers" working for stunt coordinator Jeff Pruitt and along with fellow stunt double Scott Leva. In 1995, Riley also worked on the film sequel Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie, featuring Mark Ginther, Robert Axelrod, and Merritt Yohnka. Beside her work on Power Rangers, Riley also appeared in the action film Triple Impact in 1992, played herself in the sports series WMCA Masters (1995-1996), and appeared as a boxer in the video game HBO Boxing (2000). Further stunt work includes the science fiction film Space Truckers (1996, with Mike Hagerty, Eugenie Bondurant, and Scott Leva), the action film The Glimmer Man (1996, stunt coordinated by Dick Ziker), the science fiction film Drive (1997, working with Johnny Martin, Chuck Borden, and Al Goto), the thriller High Voltage (1997), the comedy sequel Scary Movie 2 (2001), the science fiction horror film Ghosts of Mars (2001, working with Dana Hee, Marjean Holden, Anita Hart, Tim Trella, and Jimmy Ortega), and the fantasy film The Scorpion King (2002, starring Dwayne Johnson). Television stunt work includes episodes of Martial Law (2000, with Jeffrey Combs, Neal McDonough, Brian Hite, T.J. Storm, and Gary Ray Stearns), Mandy Moore Show (2000), Walker, Texas Ranger, Dharma & Greg (1997, working with Dana Hee and Erik Stabenau for Al Jones), Angel, VIP, House M.D., Alias, and as stunt double for on Charmed. Riley doubled in the comic adaptation Catwoman (2004) and in the science fiction film Serenity (2005). In 2004 Riley had a featured stunt part as 's third opponent in 's Academy Award winning drama Million Dollar Baby (with Lucia Rijker, Benito Martinez, Tom McCleister, Jamison Yang, Miguel Perez, Jude Ciccolella, Spice Williams-Crosby, Rosine "Ace" Hatem, and Boni Yanagisawa). Further stunt work includes the comic adaptation Constantine (2005), the science fiction thriller The Island (2005), the action drama Poseidon (2006), the comedy Material Girls (2006), the horror film Devil's Den (2006, with Jade Quon), the science fiction thriller Next (2007), the science fiction films Transformers (2007) and Jumper (2008), and the comedy Disaster Movie (2008). Riley also appeared in CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2006, with Wallace Langham, Jim Beaver, and Scott Workman), Bones (2006, with Troy Brenna, Arne Starr, Diana Lee Inosanto, and Jennifer Caputo), Without a Trace, Scrubs, Heroes, My Name is Earl, FlashForward, NCIS, Castle, and as stunt double for in two seasons of Dollhouse (2009-2010). She worked on the action drama Bare Knuckles (2009, with Spice Williams-Crosby, Alina Andrei, Erica Grace, Dana Dru Evenson, Katie Rowe, and Boni Yanagisawa), as stunt double for in 's comic adaptation Watchmen (2009, along Ed Anders), the comedy Stay Cool (2009, doubling Winona Ryder), the comedy The Hangover (2009), the science fiction thriller G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra (2009), as stunt double for in Iron Man 2 (2010), and the action film Takers (2010, with Zoe Saldana, Troy Brenna, Tony Donno, and stunts by Craig Baxley, Jr. and Chrissy Weathersby). She also doubled Elizabeth Reaser, Mia Meastro, Ashley Greene, and Casey Labow in the fantasy sequels The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn – Part 1 (2011) and The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn – Part 2 (2012). More recent projects are the television series Grimm, Hawaii Five-0, The Saint, and Revenge, the horror thriller Paranormal Activity: The Marked Ones (2014, with Eurlyne Epper, Mark Chadwick, Brian Simpson, and Joshua Croughwell), the action comedy Hollywood Adventures (2015, with Sandra Lee Gimpel, Lorin McCraley, and Tara Macken, and produced by Justin Lin), the horror comedy Scouts Guide to the Zombie Apocalypse (2015), and the action film Officer Downe (2016, with Sam Witwer, Lauren Mary Kim, and Peipei Yuan). External links * BabyDollRiley.org – official site * * * Bridgett Riley at StuntPhone.com * 2010 Interview at ActionFlickChick.com de: Bridgett Riley es: Bridgett Riley Category:Stunt performers Category:Performers Category:ENT performers Category:Film performers